


The Last Night

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Series: RickRen short fics/drabbles [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time they see each other, from Rick's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> So the other RickRen piece I was working on annoyed me. I stepped away from it, and this happened.

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

 

It's the last night he has.

He chooses to spend it with Kieren.

They're both drunk, they've been smoking. When he finally gives in and leans over, kissing Kieren, Rick can taste the stale alcohol and bitter smoke on his breath. But he does it anyway. He'll take this, he'll have this kiss. In that moment, it doesn't matter that the reason he's leaving is to escape from this madness, and from his feelings for Kieren. He doesn't care. He'll have this to take with him, even if it's a sloppy, drunken kiss he stole from stunned lips.

But those stunned lips kiss him back. The sensation is dizzying - pure drunken elation. Shaky fingers grasp at his shirt and neck, and a warm, thin body desperately presses against his own. Rick opens up to him, arm snaking around Ren's body and fingers trailing through his hair.

They're kissing like fucking fourteen-year-olds, making out so drunkenly and pathetically, but he doesn't care. Ren is his, for these few precious moments, Ren is his. Through the drunken haze, he has won a moment of true happiness, and the victory is so sweet he can barely hold back his emotions. He feels his own body trembling, and Kieren's arms wrap around his torso and neck, trying to still him.

He wishes he could stay. He never wants this to end. And for now, it doesn't. Kieren pushes hard against him, obviously still lost in the alcoholic haze. For a moment he feels guilty - what if it's just the alcohol making Ren act like this? But no... this kiss is for every overwhelming moment between the two of them, all the times it had felt so close to actually happening before Rick had shied away in shame. But he wasn't ashamed. How could he be ashamed? Confident hands were now exploring his body, seeking out his skin beneath the thin cotton shirt he wore. Kisses broke, were showered upon him again, and then shifted to his neck. He tried to reciprocate. He felt Kieren's pulse beneath his hands, his beautiful body, and the desperate reactions his own body mirrored. Kieren was real. Kieren was his. He'd never loved and hurt so much knowing he was about to lose something so precious. He wanted to be selfish. He wanted to stay and keep Ren for himself. He ached for it. He ached for him.

And so he kissed him harder with bruising force, biting at his neck, wanting to leave as many marks on that beautiful, soft warm skin as he hoped would be left on his own. He desperately wanted to claim and be claimed because, no matter what he felt in the morning or the coming days, he knew that this was what he wanted.

This is what he wanted to come home to.


End file.
